Ein liebender Niemand
by Anja1986
Summary: Chevalier de Lorraine wird von schrecklichen Alpträumen geplagt, doch wie soll er seine Angst um den Mann den er liebt überwinden? One Shot!


Hallo ihr Lieben, heute gibt es mal eine kleine Story außerhalb des AHS Universums.

 **Ein liebender Niemand**

Es war mitten in der Nacht, als Chevalier de Lorraine schweißgebadet in seinem Bett erwachte und den Namen seines Geliebten laut in die Dunkelheit schrie. Wie jede Nacht, seitdem Philippe in den Krieg gezogen war, plagten grausame Alpträume seinen Schlaf.

Jede Nacht sah er Philippe auf dem Schlachtfeld sterben, immer wieder sah er in seine hilfesuchenden Augen und wie er seine Hand nach ihm aussteckte. Vergebens versuchte Chevalier seinem Geliebten die Hand entgegen zu strecken und ihm aus dem Verderben des Krieges zu befreien. Doch je mehr er versuchte Philippe zu erreichen, desto mehr entglitt er ihm bis er von weitem zusehen musste, wie die Liebe seines Lebens vor seinen Augen starb.

Völlig aufgelöst und mit Tränen in den Augen, blickte Chevalier auf die leere Seite seines Bettes, dorthin wo Philippe jetzt liegen sollte. Er sollte nicht auf diesem verdammten Schlachtfeld sein, er sollte nicht sein Leben für Ruhm und Frankreich riskieren. Er sollte hier sein, in den Armen des Mannes den er liebte.

Mit einem tiefen Seufzer stand Chevalier auf und ging durch den dunklen Raum. Alles war still und friedlich…die Sterne strahlten hell am Himmel und für einen Moment, erschien die Welt ein heiler und friedvoller Ort zu sein…..zumindest hier in Versailles, in dem goldenen Käfig des Sonnenkönigs! Hier wo Ignoranz, Misstrauen, Dummheit und Verschlagenheit seinen Wohnsitz hatte. Nein, Versailles war alles andere als Heil und Friedvoll, es war eine Schlangengrube und jeder wusste es, doch niemand würde es je wagen dem großen Louis die Stirn zu bieten. Also ertrug man sein Leben als freiwilliger Gefangener und Chevalier ertrug diesen Käfig gerne, solange nur sein Philippe an seiner Seite war. Doch seitdem er weg war, war jeder Tag hier eine Qual. Er konnte es kaum noch ertragen, das dumme Gerede des Adels in den Salons zu hören. Es war kaum zu fassen, dass er einst genauso war. Und er konnte eines noch weniger ertragen…das Mitleid und die Sprüche voller Zuversicht die den Frauen zukamen, deren Männer auf dem Schlachtfeld waren. Ja, es kam den Frauen zu….doch was war mit ihm? Hatte er nicht auch einen geliebten Menschen da draußen?

Traurig und deprimiert, goss sich Chevalier ein Glass Wein ein und wusste, dass es ihm in dieser Stimmung noch depressiver machen würde, doch das war ihm gleich. Ohne Philippe, gab es ohnehin kein Glück für ihn.

Finster dachte Chevalier an den vergangenen Abend zurück. Ein Teil von ihm hatte gelernt, die Prinzessin von der Pfalz zu respektieren und zu akzeptieren, denn er wusste das Philippe ihn liebte und nicht Liselotte. Doch das schien niemanden am Hof zu kümmern. Als er am vergangenen Abend durch die Salons schlenderte, in der Hoffnung auf etwas Ablenkung, bekam er ungewollt ein Gespräch mit. Mehrere Damen des Hochadels saßen bei Liselotte und hielten ihre Hand. Alle sahen die junge Frau mit Bedauern und Mitgefühl an.

 _„_ _Ich bin sicher, Euer Gemahl ist bald wieder bei Euch." …. „Lasst den Kopf nicht hängen, der Herzog von Orlean ist ein starker und tapferer Mann und kommt sicher bald wieder nach Hause, zu der Frau die er liebt."…"Bald ist er wieder in Euren Armen, Prinzessin."_

In Chevalier keimte die alte Abneigung auf und er spürte wie die Eifersucht wieder in ihm zurückkehrte. Jeder an diesen Hof wusste, dass die Ehe zwischen Philippe und Liselotte keine Ehe aus Liebe war, es war eine Ehe zum Zweck. Jeder dieser verdammten Heuchler wusste, dass er derjenige war, dem das Herz des Herzogs gehörte, doch niemanden….niemanden schien das zu interessieren.

Was würde geschehen, wenn eines Tages ein Brief ankommen würde, mit der Mitteilung, dass der Bruder des Königs im Kampf gefallen war? Wer würde mit ihm trauern? Wer würde seine Hand halten und ihm helfen über den Verlust des Mannes, den er so liebte hinweg zu kommen. Liselotte wäre seine trauernde Witwe, die Ehefrau eines der tapfersten Soldaten Frankreichs….und was wäre er? Er war kein Mitglied der Familie….nicht Philippes Ehemann….er war nichts.

Er war bloß ein liebender Niemand.

 **Diese kleine Geschichte ist ein kleines Geschenk für meine Schwester :-***


End file.
